Tracks provided in the art for supporting welding apparatus carriages for travel about a pipe for use in welding pipes together end-to-end have been far from completely satisfactory. Most of such tracks provided by the art have been supported by spaced rows of circularly spaced pins, the inner ends of which engage the pipe, and these pins are not engaged with the pipe and tend to slide upon the outer pipe surface, so that proper alignment of the track with regard to the pipe end is difficult to achieve. Furthermore, the pins do not fully support the track across its width, sometimes resulting in lateral buckling of the track. The invention seeks to provide a solution to these problems, and others, in the form of an improved track apparatus.